Legal
by snowmountain
Summary: (The Jet-Black Mystery Trains's Alternative) Alasan mengapa Kaito Kid merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk memenuhi permintaan kritikus favoritnya, Edogawa Conan.


Warning: Mengandung unsur Shounen-ai, sepertinya. Sedikit OOC, mungkin?  
Pair: KIDxConan  
Genre: AR, Romance(?)  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: DCMK belongs to Aoyama Gosho-daisensei  
Summary: (The Jet-Black Mystery Train's AR) Alasan mengapa Kaito Kid merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk memenuhi permintaan kritikus favoritnya, Edogawa Conan.

The Greatest Phantom Thief-Kaito Kid- yang masih terbungkus dalam penyamaran, menatap datar anak berkacamata yang berdiri di hadapannya. Anak yang jelas bukan hanya bocah biasa itu baru saja menyelesaikan penalarannya tentang bagaimana ia dapat mengenali nenek tua serta pelayannya sebagai Kaito Kid dan rekan pencuri bayangan tersebut.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku. Aku tidak memojokkanmu saat kau mencoba untuk tidak terlibat dalam kasus, mengatakan tidak melihat apa-apa." kata bocah itu dengan nada arogannya. Kid menatap bocah itu dan melepaskan sedikit helaan napas.

"Jadi? Kau membuatnya jelas kalau aku berhutang padamu. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kid bertanya dengan nada yang tidak kalah arogan.

Bocah itu-Edogawa Conan- merespon dengan sangat cepat. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukkan gambar yang berisi foto anak gemuk melongo juga seorang gadis yang tengah menggendong anak kecil di suatu tempat berapi. Mungkin kasus, Kid menduga.

"Aku ingin kau menyamar menjadi gadis ini dan menjauhkannya dari orang jahat yang mengejarnya," jelas Conan seraya menunjuk gambar gadis remaja di ponselnya.

"Hah?" ujar Kid, memajukan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas foto gadis yang dimaksud Conan.

"Percakapan kalian akan didengar oleh gadis ini dan dia akan memberitahumu apa yang harus kau katakan dari tempatnya." jelas bocah berkacamata itu. Kid sedikit ragu akan perasaannya. Selintas terpikir olehnya bahwa itu hanya sekedar lelucon yang sengaja dibuat kritikus favoritnya, atau sebuah jebakan yang bocah itu rencanakan sejak awal? Namun segala prasangka itu hilang saat Kid melihat ekspresi terlalu serius dan aura memohon dari bocah itu.

Tanpa pikir terlalu panjang, Kid menyetujui permintaan Conan dan mulai menyusun rencana. Sebenarnya Kid memiliki beberapa perasaan mengganjal soal apa yang akan dia lakukan. Apalagi saat matanya menangkap raut panik dan kekhawatiran yang terlukis diwajah sang bocah.

'Ini akan menjadi misi penyamaran yang berbahaya, sepertinya.' Kid menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengucap beberapa kalimat dalam hati, berpadu dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

* * *

Ledakan besar memisahkan gerbong yang ditumpangi Kid dari gerbong lainnya. Terima kasih kepada Dewi Fortuna yang selalu berada di pihaknya, pencuri itu berhasil meloloskan diri dengan hang-glidernya sebelum gerbong tadi hancur berkeping-keping.

Mengucapkan beberapa umpatan, Kid membenarkan prasangka hatinya yang telah memberi peringatan bahaya saat pertama kali ia menyetujui permintaan Conan. Matanya menatap pasrah gerbong hancur seraya merinding membayangkan akan betapa gosongnya dia jika saja tidak berhasil meloloskan diri.

"Aku tak pernah tahu soal ini! Apa-apaan orang-orang berbahaya itu?! Kalau aku tidak menyembunyikan hang-gliderku, sekarang aku sudah jadi gorengan gosong, tahu!" umpat Kid pada lawan bicaranya di telepon. Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang.

"Karena ini kau, aku tahu kau sudah ada persiapan." Conan-lawan bicaranya- membalas dengan nada seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sebenarnya Kid sedikit merasa kesal dengan gaya bicaranya itu. Pencuri itu sempat melintaskan 'bukankah seharusnya bocah itu bertanya kalau-kalau aku...' di pikirannya sebelum menepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Maa, dengan ini anggap saja hutangmu lunas." lanjut Conan dengan nada cerianya, disusul suara tawa kecil. Perempatan imaginer muncul di pelipis Kid, ia mendesis.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Kid kesal. Kau benar-benar tidak paham, tantei-kun, pikir Kid.

"Ah, jangan lupa untuk menjatuhkan ponsel itu di kantor detektif nanti." perintah Conan. Kid membuka mulutnya untuk mengajukan protes, namun kalah cepat oleh bunyi 'pip' tanda sambungan telepon dimatikan.

"Oi! Oi!"

"Tch."

"Bocah menyebalkan itu." Kid menyatukan alisnya, ekspresi kesal tampak jelas di wajahnya. Ups, apakah itu wajah gadis yang sedang jadi objek penyamarannya?

Kid merenung. Jarinya bergerak menutup flip ponsel yang diberi Conan untuk instruksi, lalu merobek topeng wajah yang menempel menutupi wajah aslinya. Topeng tersebut terbang bebas entah kemana, menjauhi Kid.

"Hutangku lunas? Yang benar saja. Sekarang kau yang berhutang padaku, tantei." ujar Kid. Ditariknya lebar-lebar ujung bibirnya sehingga membentuk cekungan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit senang saat bisa membantu kritikus cilik favoritnya itu. Membayangkan bocah itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena strateginya berhasil, membuat Kid ingin tertawa. Wajah penuh senyum Edogawa Conan adalah hal yang ingin selalu Kid pertahankan. Seseram apa pun senyum itu, seberbahaya apa pun senyum itu, selama itu senyum milik bocah itu, Kid akan selalu...

Oh, lupakan saja yang barusan. Kesempatan langka, bukan? Melihat wajahnya penuh dengan lukisan khawatir dan panik bercampur jadi satu. Kid jadi menduga, untuk siapa dan apa yang terjadikah sehingga bocah arogan seperti tantei-kun bisa bereaksi seperti itu? Apakah itu untuk gadis yang baru saja dikejar orang tidak jelas nan berbahaya? Yang secara tidak-begitu-kebetulan ia, Kaito Kid, ketahuan menyamar dan diminta untuk mengganti gadis itu sebagai korban pembunuhan? Walau bagaimanapun, itu bisa mempermudah si bocah untuk melindungi sang gadis sekaligus menyingkirkan rivalnya. Dua pekerjaan sekaligus, bukankah itu efisien?

Kid menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Itu terlalu jahat, pikirnya. Tantei-kun bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Eh? Tapi mengorbankan rival untuk orang yang dicintainya...

Kid menghela napas berat. Matanya ia pejamkan dengan erat, toh ia tidak akan menabrak apa pun. Dia ini pro, kan. Tapi tetap saja, pikirnya. 'Apa aku sudah mulai gila karena mengharap lebih dari tantei-kun?' adalah isi dari pikirannya sekarang.

"Orang yang dicintai, kah?" gumam Kid seraya menebar senyum tipis dengan tatapan lemah tidak biasanya. Andaikan-andai: perumpamaan-, seorang Kaito Kid dapat menjadi salah satu dari sekian orang yang masuk dalam daftar orang yang diperdulikan Edogawa Conan, yang dicintainya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Kaito Kid dan bocah itu berada di sisi hukum yang berbeda, dan menurut apa yang ada di pemikiran Kid, bocah detektif macam Conan tak akan pernah bisa memahami-apalagi peduli- dengan seorang kriminal. Kid mendesah, sebegitu tidak mungkinnya kah?

"Apa nih?" gumam Kid saat getar ponsel terasa di kulitnya, mendapati teks 'Edogawa Conan' di layar, bersamaan dengan pemberitahuan pesan masuk.

_To: Kaito Kid  
Aku harap ponsel ini masih di tanganmu, Kid.  
Sepertinya sedikit terlambat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi terima kasih. Kalau bukan karena kau, sepertinya aku juga akan segera dapat masalah besar. Karena bantuanmu juga, aku dapat menyimpulkan beberapa hal yang sangat berguna. Terima kasih.  
Jangan tertawa, susah untukku mengatakan(?) hal semacam ini.  
P.S: ternyata ledakannya cukup besar, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kuharap, ya._

Mata Kid membulat membaca pesan itu. Ia kaku beberapa saat sebelum menyadari bahwa hang-glidernya hampir menabrak pohon raksasa. Ia menghindari pohon itu dan kembali tersenyum. Kali ini yang terpasang adalah senyuman lembut ceria khas identitas sipil Kid, senyuman Kuroba Kaito. Sepertinya Kid masih bisa berharap, benar?

"Mencintai itu legal, benar bukan, tantei-kun?"

* * *

**-END-**

**A/N: **Quite cliche, isn't it? Juga OOC...entah, saya greget kalo nulis ff tentang ini pair tanpa harus OOC. Well, cuma iseng sih sebenernya. Maaf kalo nyampah, Minna-sama. Habis feel ShinKai sama KIDCon akhir-akhir ini ngamuk, jadi keluar ginian deh. Sedih saya. Pengen bikin ff serius, tapi lagi males mikir-_-  
Sekali lagi maaf kalo nyampah, ini kunjungan pertama saya di fandom DC Indo sebagai author...halah, ga penting juga. Thanks for attention, btw. Review, perhaps?

Best Regards,  
Fujiwara Yuki


End file.
